My real family
by Beywriter
Summary: As an Orphan, Ray has never known who his actual Parents where, when he reveals the fact he is an Orphan to his friends, they immediately try to help. Will he ever find out who his Parents are? how long will it take? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**My real family**

As an orphan adopted by Lee's grandfather, Ray never knew his parents.  
Ray only knew his name by a pendant that he wears around his neck but keeps out of sight, it had a picture of him as a kitten with cat like ears and a large bushy tail with a women with shoulder length black hair and dark glasses was on the left and a man on the right, obviously a Neko-Jin with his golden orbs, fangs protruding at the corners of a smile, he also had black hair and Ray's handsome features.

Ray was looking at the little picture, sat out in the back of Tyson's house...he didn't notice the dark haired teen walk up behind him.  
"hay Ray"  
the poor Neko jumped and quickly hid the pendant up his sleeve.

"Tyson, don't sneak up on me!"  
"sorry...I was wondering what you were doing out here all alone and by yourself"  
Ray was sat on the edge, his feet in the grass.  
"I was just having some thinking time"  
"Tell him" a little voice inside Ray's head said.  
"NO!" Ray yelled inside.  
"Coward BWAK bwak bwak bwak".  
Ray frowned a little but Tyson didn't notice.  
"Anything you want to tell me?"  
"What?"  
"Usually when you go for alone time, you have something on your mind."  
"Fine" Ray inwardly said.  
"Tyson sit down, I do have something to say"  
Tyson sat down, he was concerned about Ray.  
Ray sighed.  
"Tyson I..."  
"I"  
"yeah?"  
Ray closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again.  
Tyson looked at his friend, worry in his eye.  
"Promise not to laugh or be mean about it"  
"I promise, you know me!"  
"yes...I do"  
"you were saying?"  
"Tyson I..."  
"oh great, is he coming out of the closet to me?  
Why do they always come out to me?" the brunette through.  
"Tyson...hello?" Ray snapped his finger.  
"huh?  
Sorry I phased out there"  
"you didn't hear?"

"hear what?"  
"what I was saying to you"  
"no sorry"  
"well Tyson...I'm, I'm, I'm and Orphan"  
Tyson jumped with shock.  
"An Orphan?"  
"yeah, I never knew my parents...all I have to know my name is this"  
Ray took the pendant out from where he hid it and showed Tyson.  
"its beautiful"  
Ray opened it and then showed him the inside picture.  
"so that's you as a kit?"  
Ray nodded.  
"you were cute"  
Ray blushed.  
"were these your parents?"  
"I think so"  
"I can see where you get your good looks...I dunno why but that women looks familiar"  
"you've seen her?" the Neko exclaimed.  
"yeah, I think.  
When you were about to tell me, I thought you were coming out of the closet to me"  
"for a second you thought I was gay?"  
he nodded.  
"I might be"  
Ray said reaching around Tyson pretending to pull him to a hug.  
"but, nah...I'm not"  
"so why haven't you told us about this?  
I mean I thought you told us were Lee's half Brother"  
Ray shuck his head.  
"lies.  
I thought you wouldn't have liked me, I was a lot more timid back then, I was scared you wouldn't like me.  
In a way, yes Lee is my half brother...Lee's Grandfather adopted me.  
Its why I haven't gone out with Mariah, we have a good Brother-Sister relationship going.  
You forgive me?"  
"sure, why not tell everyone now?  
If you told me, you can tell them right?"  
Ray thought hard and long.  
"ok, where is everybody"  
"Dojo"

"Attention, Ray has something he wants to tell us about...Ray?"  
"thanks Tyson...everybody, I have been lying to you for the five years we have known each other, I am in fact and Orphan"  
They were shocked.  
"really?" The Blond asked who had just finished chocking on the fizzy drink he was drinking.  
"yep, before you ask...I'll start from the top.  
When I was about 2 my parents gave me away, Lee's Grandfather accepted me.  
My Parents did give me this with my name printed on the back."  
"he passed around the pendant"  
"In a way, I was being truthful, I am sort of Lee's half brother, no we don't share the same blood, I mean as family.  
Its why I haven't gone out with Mariah, we have a good Brother Sister relationship.  
Sorry for lying, please can you forgive?"  
Max, Kenny and Kai all forgave him.  
"I just wish I could meet them"  
"You may already have" Kenny piped up.  
"what?" Ray stammered.  
"The Man and Women do look familiar"  
"WHERE?"  
"I'm not to sure, It could just be my imagination"  
"I said the same thing"  
Kai and Max also agreed, they had seen them both before.  
"Maybe Mr Dickinson can help" The blond suggested  
"Yeah, of course" Tyson agreed  
"You should give him a call" he continued  
"ok" Ray picked up the phone and dialled Mr Dickinson.  
After five rings he answered.  
"hello?"  
"Hello its Ray"  
"Ray my boy, how are you?"  
"Fine sir"  
"Drop the formalities, what would you like?"  
"well, you know I'm an Orphan right?"  
"yes"  
"I would like it very much if you could assist or try to track them down...my parents of course"  
"but your parents are dead, that's the reason your an orphan"  
Ray nearly dropped the phone.  
"are you sure?  
I showed everyone the picture and they said they had seen them before"  
"Picture?"  
"of my parents"  
"oh really?  
Come over...just you"  
"ok, bye"  
"bye"  
Ray hung up and turned to his friends.  
"I have to go to the BBA headquarters...alone, I'm not sure when I'll be back"  
Ray left for the office.

"Interesting...Interesting"  
Mr D was looking at the picture, closely at the parents.  
"well?"  
"I'm just going to get a colour copy of the photo"  
he put the pendant on the colour copier and took a copy, Mr D gave Ray the pendant back.  
"I do believe I've seen the man but I'm not sure where"  
"everybody think they have seen them but now, I'm not sure"  
"have faith...I'll call back when we have an answer, I'm going to put some theories to the test, I just hope the computer lab is open, I'm going to get the photo expert to help"  
"ok, bye"  
Ray left back home, slightly happy to know that soon he may know who his Parents are.

"well, how was it?" Kenny asked.  
"he also said he recognised the photo, he took a copy and is now working on it at the lab at the BBA headquarters"  
Kenny closed his laptop.  
"I'd like to help solve this mystery"  
"thanks chief"  
Kenny left, Laptop under arm.  
"how was it, you know who they are?"  
"no, not yet...Kenny went over to help work out who they are"  
"Can I just see the pendant again?"  
"sure"  
Ray showed Tyson the picture and he eyed it like an eagle.  
"now to mention it, I do know who that is in the picture"  
"who?"  
"That Women"  
"yeah?"  
"She worked with those parts hunters a couple of years back"  
"That's helpful.  
Tyson, how about we practice a little?"  
"sure"  
The two Beybladers had about four hours practice time before they decided to end.  
"ok, I'm still expecting that call I'm gonna hit the shower"  
"sure"  
Ray went down the hall and Tyson sat down in the lounge, he soon started to doze.

"sir, I think I know who his parents are"  
Kenny said coming into Mr D's office  
"who?"  
"Look at this"  
"thats...thats..."  
Kenny nodded.  
"should we try to get in contact with them?" Kenny asked.  
"that's the problem, after all the Rock problems they vanished, I'll make a few phone calls around...get to the lab and make sure your right about that"  
Kenny nodded.  
Mr D picked up the phone and started calling around, Kenny left to confirm what he knew was true but its always best to confirm.

Kenny returned about 10 minutes later.  
"Checked three times, they are Ray's parents...have you tracked them down"  
"no...I havent...I've called in the BBA detective squad...40 of the best detectives in the world...we'll track them down"  
"cool...do you think we should tell Ray?"  
"I don't want him to get his hopes up"  
"his Parents may be crooks...do you really think he would?"

"Good point"  
After about 10 minutes the phone rang which scared Tyson.  
"AH"  
"Hello?"  
"hello Tyson, we may know who Ray's parents are...can you put him on?"  
"he's in the shower"  
"ah"  
"I can get him"  
"Please"  
Tyson got up and went to the bathroom, the sound of falling water behind the door.  
Tyson banged on the door, the water stopped and the door opened about two inches, Ray stood hid behind the door, only his face around...a cloud of steam had fallen out like a tidal wave.  
"yeah?"  
"Mr D is on the phone.  
Wow, its like a sauna in there.  
"Damn, I thought I heard it...I was hoping it was my imagination, ok."  
Tyson passed on the phone.  
"hello...do you know?"  
"yes...we believe you parents are..."  
"I'm sorry, did you say..."  
Ray nearly dropped the phone.  
"no, please, no...no...no" Ray thought  
"ok, can you call me back when you actually know?"  
"of course"  
Ray hung up and passed Tyson back the phone.  
"I guess you didn't want to take the call?"  
"what do you think...can you gather everyone in the lounge please, I'll be about 10 minutes"

10 minutes later ray entered the lounge, his hair was lazily tied back and still damp, he was dressed in his usual Chinese style attire.  
"so is this good news?" Max asked.  
Kenny was there, still shocked and hoping it wasn't true.  
"actuall, badish...Kenny, Mr Da and a couple of workers at the BBA headquarters have found who they think is my parents"  
"that's great news" the blond said cheerfully.  
Kai smiled, he was happy for the teen.  
"well who are they?" Kai asked  
"yeah " Tyson asked  
"well they think my Parents are..."

Author notes

Beywriter: who is Ray Kon's parents?  
Daichi's father and Mother? Judy and Tyson's father? Tyson's Mother and Max's Dad?  
Kenny's Parents?  
Max: MOM!  
Tyson: DAD  
Beywriter: was Ray a test-tube baby?  
Ray:-O  
Beywriter: Dr K? And Dr B?  
Dr Zagart and Dr B?  
Random characters that never appeared in the show?  
Kevins Parent's, Gary's Parents?  
Kai's parents?  
Kai and Ray:-o

Beywriter: you will have to stay tuned to find out! and please review (as its a crime not to)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**My real family  
**

about week had gone by and Mr Dickinson was still trying to track down who he believed to be Ray's parents, had tracked down the mother, somewhere in Europe and as for the father...he had disappeared.  
Ray was shocked as were they all.  
His own Parents had tried to steal Driger and his teams bitbeasts!  
"why?" is all that he would say, lying on his bed, arms behind his bed looking up at the ceiling, he was confused  
"we can only hope there was a mistake"  
Ray looked over to the door, Tyson was there...he looked slightly worried, probably about how Ray didn't do much until he managed to block it out of his mind and try to forget.  
"you wanna do something today?"  
Ray sighed and looked up at the ceiling again.  
"like what?"  
"well, certainly need to be cheered up.  
Maxie suggested we go to the Video store and rent a couple of movies...wanna come?"  
Ray sat up and smiled.  
"sure"  
"Hiro works there, he get get us even cheaper rentals"

So the day was used up watching movies but Kai promised they would pay dearly for this day off.  
Tyson switched of the Tv and lights as he locked up the house, all the others were brushing there teeth and going to bed.  
"night guys" Tyson said going off to his room.  
Tyson woke up, a ghostly noise was wondering through the house.  
"what the hell?" he got up and went into the hall, he entered the lounge, where the freaky noise was coming from.  
Tyson flipped the lightswitch and he was surprised to see Ray lying on the sofa looking at the picture in his pendant, singing a tune.  
"Ray, what are you doing up at..."  
Tyson glanced at the clock on the wall  
"3:25 am!  
Dude, you should come to bed"  
"I can't sleep" he replied after finishing his soothing melody.  
"what were you singing?"  
"a tune I remember from when I was very little"  
Ray was still wearing his Pj's which consisted of black Boxers and a white Tshirt.  
"Ray, if you can't sleep, you should atleast rest your eyes...you head how serious Kai was yesterday"  
"don't worry about me, sorry if I woke you" Ray went back to looking at his pendant and sung the tune again.  
"just get some sleep...kay?"  
Tyson turned the light off and left  
Ray gave Tyson the thumbs up and Tyson returned to bed where he sank into a deep deep sleep.  
Ray on the other hand fell asleep ten minutes later still on the sofa, a soft pur erupting from the teens throat.

When Ray awoke his gaze met the ones of his crimson eye captain.  
"MEOW!" Ray shrieked and sat up  
"wake up sleepy" he said, his eye's flickered in amusement.  
"you watch me sleep...pervert" Ray said playfully throwing a pillow.  
"no, I just came to wake you up and you just woke up on your own before I could do anything, now get up...Practice two hours" Kai walked away before the sleepy neko could respond.  
"kay" was all he said, Ray stood up and stretched then he left to get changed into his usual day attire.

"187" Kai shouted.  
They were doing press ups, Kai had ordered 200.  
"Please...Kai...no...more"  
"188"  
"KAI!"  
"189"  
Tyson's cries were being ignored by the blue haired Russian who kept calling the numbers as they did it together in unison.  
"200" They collapsed.  
"pitiful" Kai commented at his "Troops"  
"I can't feel my arms" the brunette said.  
"10 minute break" Kai said  
"10 minutes!" Max said shocked.  
"Stop complaining" Kai stood up.  
"Ray isn't"  
they looked over to Ray who was either asleep or passed out.  
"he was awake during the night but I'm not sure for how long.  
I'd take him to his bed to rest BUT MY ARMS FEEL LIKE LEAD WEIGHTS ARE ON THEM"  
"baby" Kai thought.  
"ok come on, lets get you to sleep"  
"lucky mog" the Blond said envious of the sleeping neko who was been carried into the house.

"Ah, hello"  
The Women came into Mr D's office, unaware of why she was here.  
"now, I'm here to ask you about your son"  
"I have no son"  
"Do you have a son?" Mr D showed her the picture of Ray and gasped.  
She lowered her head and sighed.  
"yes, Ray's my son" the old man didn't know how to feel, happy that he now knew who the Neko's mother was or sad that his mother is a criminal.  
"thank you...that's all I wanted to hear.  
Do you know where the father is?  
Please...this is important...who is the father?"  
"I'm not saying"  
"please, you have to...think of Ray's feelings"  
"I don't think he'd be happy knowing who his parents were...can you tell him we died in a car crash or something?"  
"I need the truth...I'm willing to pay a large amount of money"  
"Fine, he is Ray's father"  
Mr D couldn't believe it.  
"thank you Professor"  
"Sayonara" she said getting up and leaving.  
Mr D turned around and picked up the phone and dialled Tyson's house.

Ray had woken up about an hour later and after a few minutes the phone rang.  
Max answered and passed the phone to Ray who nearly had a heart attack learning the truth.  
"Everyone...its true"  
they were in the lounge.  
"dude I'm sorry" Tyson responded.  
"Dr K and Zagart are my Parents"  
a brainwave occurred in Tyson's mind.  
"hay, wait...that means your Zeo's Brother or half Brother!"  
Great...he had a Cyborg Brother.

_**Flashback  
**_The rain poured heavily down and two figures with a baby carriage walked up to a door...they had gone to a remote Village, neither of them wanted baby and they didn't want an abortion...they were an inch away from that but decided not to, the only good thing to do was to give the baby away.  
On the steps of a house a younger Dr Kon and Zagart looked at the raven haired baby in the carriage, a thin sheet of plastic protected the baby from the rain...the baby smiled up at them, they had to do this...Neko-Jins weren't that accepted and Zagart had Surgery to remove the fangs and wore contact lenses to disguise his amber orbs.  
Dr Kon pulled the baby out, it started to cry as the rain came down on it.  
"bye bye Rei, bye...we know you'll make us proud parents one day" she whispered.  
"always remember us son...we love you with our hearts" a younger Zagart said  
K placed the pendant that said_ "Rei Kon_" around the young Neko's neck, they kissed the boy's forehead and placed a red Ying-Yang headband around his forehead, she placed the young boy with cat ears and a tail in the carriage, closing the cover knocked on the door loudly.  
They ran a distance and a man in his 50's opened...Lee's grandfather.  
"what do we have here Lee?" the man said  
"a baby" he continued.  
He red the note and smiled, the baby smiled back.  
"welcome to the family Rei Kon" and with that he wheeled the carriage in and the door closed.  
Both broke down crying but they knew it was for the best.

Author notes

Beywriter: another fic!  
Tyson: so is Ray Japanese then?  
Beywriter: well Dr K is Chinese so I guess he's half Japanese and half Chinese.  
Ray: I can't believe they are my Parents...Dr K looks about 25 now  
Beywriter: 40...she ages well and has plastic surgery  
Max: we hope you liked it, will you now review to say how shocked you are?  
You just need a picture of Dr K... (DR K? DR Kon) to know she's Ray's mother...her long Ray like hair maybe?  
Heck even her name say's she's Ray's mother  
Beywriter: Thanks to the people who have reviewed the previous chapter, I hoped you liked reading it!


End file.
